1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to the field of image processing, and more specifically to vector units for supporting image processing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image processing involves performing both, vector and scalar operations. Vector operations include performing operations on one or more vectors, such as, for example, dot product operations and cross product operations. Scalar operations include addition, subtraction, multiplication, division, and the like. Accordingly, processors that process images include an independent vector unit for performing vector operations and an independent scalar unit for performing scalar operations.
Each of the vector and scalar units typically have their own respective register file. The register file contains data operated on by the associated vector or scalar unit. The register file is also used to store results of operations performed by the respective vector or scalar unit. If results of one unit are needed for an operation performed by the other unit, the results must be stored to memory first, and then loaded into the respective register file of the other unit.